


Creating Chaos

by Good4ursoul



Series: Creating Chaos [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Good4ursoul/pseuds/Good4ursoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam and Dean are trying to deal with Cas, a young girl who is mostly human enters their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creating Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't read unless you are up to date with season 8 finale. I'm sorry, but there is kind of a spoiler in here that is a major part of this story line. Also, this is my first fan fiction so I'd appreciate any feedback.

Sam and Dean sat in a dingy little diner, trying to force Cas into eating. Since he fell from the heavens he hasn't spoken a word, hasn't slept, hasn't eaten. He just sits and stares, inwardly reflecting on himself.  
"Cas you actually have to eat something, you're going to die if you don't." Sam said tentatively, not trying to sound as if he was giving an order.  
"That's what you don't get Sam, I don't think he cares. He doesn't ever care about how he affects people."  
"Shut up Dean, this isn't the time."  
"No you shut up Sam."  
Cas' eyes wondered from the uneaten cheeseburger in front of him to the door. He locked eyes on a small figure that just entered the dingy little diner. His brow furrowed. Something inside of him tugged him towards this young girl and he couldn't figure out why. The young girl noticed him and started to come towards their table. He felt the need to run away, but honestly couldn't be bothered to actually move. The young girl stood next to Cas and stared at him. Her delicate elfin features were contorted with confusion and worry.   
"Uhh, can we help you with something?" Dean asked irritated.  
The young girl leaned in closer to Cas. "Who are you?" His head turned to look at her, searching her eyes for answer of who she is. She laid a hand on the side of his face. She recoiled and covered her mouth. "Oh no, oh I'm so sorry. Are there others?" Dean and Sam exchanged a look between the two. Who was this girl?  
"Oh Cas, who did this to you?"  
"How do you know my name?" Silence.   
"You can't see me and my true form, that's right. I don't even know how to explain. Oh Cas, do even know about my kind?"  
"Ok what are you?" Sam asked now starting to get irritated with this young girl as well.  
The young girl made an annoyed noise. "My name is Sarah. I can't say this without sounding silly. I mean I don't even know what I am, there is a label we use, but I don't think it's really what it is, but I call my kind nymphets."  
"Like a freakin nymph?" Dean retorted  
"No no no I'm completely human. I don't really understand what I am, I just know what I'm supposed to do, and I've done research and have come up with some theories but I don't know."  
"Ok, first things first, what is your supposed purpose." Sam asked, trying to cut down her monologuing.  
"I bring chaos. I'm here to remind angels and demons of their humanity. You know, bringing down the angels, raising up the demons. Or at least that's what I think. I call us nymphets because we're human for the majority of our life except somewhere between the ages of 9 and 14. Or mostly, some of us are nymphets for longer. Sometimes we are nymphets for only a couple of months, sometimes years. I feel like I've been one my entire life, but I'm pretty sure the day I turn 18 I'll stop being one. It's one of the reasons why we call eachother nymphets because of the book."  
"Nabokov" Sam interjected.  
"Exactly, I mean I have theories. About the sidhe, or maybe my kind, somewhere in my blood line I'm related to-"  
"Lillith" everyone turned to Castiel.  
"Yes, is that what it is? I mean it makes sense to me, especially because if there are any Nephilim or Cambion created its because of us."  
"Wait what?" Dean asked, trying to keep up  
Again, the young girl made annoyed noises. "It means that we have the power to seduce demons and angels. It's what we have, a supercharged sexuality and a level of compassion and empathy that's not matched by anything. We remind angels of what they're fighting for and we remind demons what they once were. We create chaos."  
"What about humans?" Sam asked, keeping up with her.  
"And aren't freaky demon and angel babies forbidden?" Dean chimed in.  
"Oh older guys love us, we kind of take advantage of them, but they take advantage of us too so it's even. And yes they are forbidden, but that's the point of chaos." She looked at Cas. "What happened to you?"  
He grimaced and looked away. "The angels, have all fallen, because of me."  
She pulled in a chair next to him, "Oh Cas, I'm so sorry. Something this big cannot be your fault. Is there anything I can do to help? Tell me everything."  
Dean gave a this little girl an irritated look. "Ok, what's your name, Sarah right?" Sarah nodded, "how do you expect to help us you're like 12”  
"I'm 17, almost 18"  
"My question still stands."   
"Well, what's going on? I want to help."  
So for the next 20 minutes, Sam, Dean and Castiel collectively told Sarah, or whoever she was, what was going on.  
"I can help. I think, I'm not sure. I mean my plan has one gigantic flaw, but still."  
"What is it?" Dean asked tiredly, he was getting really irritated with this talkative little girl.  
"Well Melatron is practically God right? But only because he casted all of the angels out yes?"  
"That would be the case yes." Cas muttered.  
"No matter how much he wants to be, he is not a God, which means that he is not immune to the charms of a nymphet, or whatever I am."  
"Actually that could-”  
She cut off Sam, "And I can see who the Angels were and maybe if we get them all together we could plan a surprise attack on him. I can also get more nymphets together to get more angels together, and/or to over power Melatron long enough for you guys to do whatever you guys do."  
"Ok, one major problem. How the hell do we get up to heaven?"  
"That is the major flaw in it."  
They sat in silence, unsure of what to say or do, until Castiel piped up. "I think I know of a way."


End file.
